Penyesalan Light
by AmieZombieLuph
Summary: Light sedang dihukum di akhirat. Karena dia KIRA, jadi dosanya banyak. Walhasil, dia sangat menyesal saat dia disiksa di sana. Namun, penyesalannya sudah terlambat. Fic tanpa kegajean dan lumayan serius. Oneshot.


**Penyesalan Light **by AmyZombieLuph

Dalam rangka merayakan datangnya bulan puasa ramadhan kali ini, aku membuat cerita yang lebih serius daripada cerita-cerita sebelumnya..

Smoga bermanfaat buat yang membaca ini.

Agak bertema islami, tapi … gapapa deh kalo ada non islam yang mau baca ^^

DEATH NOTE PUNYA ORANG, TITIK. :P

(Semua bahan yang ada di fanfic ini ada yang dari Hadist, jadi jangan kira aku ngaco, ya!) Hepi Riding~

All Light's POV

Tahukah kau, bagaimana bisa mahluk hidup dibangkitkan kembali? Maksudku, aku tak mengerti bagaimana keajaiban itu bisa terjadi. Semisal, ada seekor ikan yang ditangkap seekor beruang, lalu dimakannya ikan tersebut, sampai menjadi tulang-belulang. Kemudian tulang-tulang ikan itu terpecah dan dimakan para kawanan burung pemakan bangkai. Tanah humus pun turut menguraikan serpihan-serpihan tulang ikan tersebut, sampai habis tak tersisa. Tentu saja mustahil untuk menyusun dan menyatukan jasad ikan itu kembali seperti semula. Mulai dari darah, daging, kulit, mata, sirip, insang, serta bangian-bagian dalam tubuhnya.

Namun, sekarang aku mengerti.

…karena aku pun sedang _mengalaminya_.

Dahulu kala, saat aku hidup di dunia, aku mempunyai cita-cita yang tinggi. Amat tinggi, sehingga aku pun tak berhasil meraihnya. Aku ingin menjadi DEWA dunia baru. Membangun dunia yang aku inginkan. Dunia yang bersih dari kotoran para penjahat busuk. Dunia yang terbebas dari pelecehan terhadap hak orang lain. Dunia yang KUPIMPIN dan KUATUR semauku. Aku bisa berharap akan menjadi DEWA yang dipuja-puja semua manusia sejagat raya hanya dengan membunuh para penjahat dengan buku kematian. Ya, buku kematian yang aku temukan tergeletak di halaman kampusku. Buku ajaib yang menuntunku menegakkan keadilan yang SEMESTINYA ditegakkan. Aku berteriak dalam hati, "AKU AKAN MENGUBAH DUNIA INI!"

Namun, itu bukan diriku. Aku tidak berkata begitu. Itu hanya DIRIKU YANG SESAT. Itu tidak benar.

Aku tidak mengubah dunia, tetapi BUKU KEMATIAN ITU SENDIRI YANG TELAH MENGUBAHKU!

Sungguh, jika aku berada di bumi, dan diberikan kesempatan hidup untuk yang kedua, sungguh aku akan menyesal dan khilaf atas perbuatan itu. Aku akan lebih cenderung memikirkan kehidupan akhirat yang mengerikan, daripada mengurus dunia bumi yang palsu itu. Ya, palsu. Kehidupan yang SEBENARNYA adalah di akhirat. Segalanya berlangsung lama dan kekal, abadi, serta tidak ada yang namanya kematian di sini.

Dan, tentang buku kematian, … itu juga palsu.

Malahan, buku kematian itulah yang menuntunku menuju kesesatan yang membuatku panjang angan-angan akan kehidupan dunia.

Dan sebenarnya, dunia ini tidaklah begitu penting.

Dunia ini palsu. Tipuan. Godaan.

..dan FANA. Alias tidak abadi. Ketahuilah, kau tidak akan berada kekal di bumi ini. Karena, kau adalah mahluk FANA. Bisa saja besok kau mati. Atau satu jam lagi. Atau … satu detik lagi. Kematian akan selalu mengintaimu.

Dari situlah … kebodohanku. Aku terlalu "mengurusi" dunia ini. Aku terlalu sok. Seakan-akan kejeniusanku ini mengantarku kepada sifat kedewaan yang agung. Tapi, sebenarnya aku mahluk paling hina. Dan mati dengan keadaan yang hina pula. Tak pernah terpikir olehku kehidupan akhirat yang begitu menyakitkan.

Dan yang paling bodoh lagi, aku _mengira_ aku adalah dewa. Dengan cara memberantas para penjahat, aku merasa aku dewa. _Bodoh, Light. Kau sungguh bodoh_.

..jikalau aku dewa, aku pasti bisa mematikan nyawa seseorang menggunakan buku kematian, _namun apakan aku bisa membangkitkan?_

Tentu saja tidak. Aku juga tidak bisa menciptakan. Aku tidak bisa mengatur-atur jagat raya ini. Aku tidak bisa dengan soknya membunuh orang sembarangan. Aku … hanyalah manusia biasa.

_..dan ketahuilah, segalanya sudah ada yang mengatur._

Kau tahu seberapa besarnya luas langit dan bumi? Tidak ada yang bisa menghitung itu. Tentu saja semuanya sudah ada yang menciptakan dan mengatur. Tak mungkin alam membentuk dirinya sendiri. Seperti halnya, tak ada kepingan-kepingan kayu yang bersatu sendiri menjadi sebuah perahu. Semua pasti ada yang menciptakan.

Dan, mengenai jagad raya serta segala isinya, seperti bumi, mars, venus, matahari, bintang, bulan, dan lain-lain,… tentu amat besar ukurannya. Tak terbayang perbandingannya dengan ukuran seorang manusia. Kecil sekali. Manusia adalah makhluk yang saaangat kecil! Sungguh hina jika seorang manusia yang super duper kecil itu memiliki sifat tinggi hati dan munafik.

Padahal, bisa saja ombak menenggelamkannya. Bisa saja ia terguyur larva gunung meletus. Bisa saja ia tertindih longsor tanah, atau bisa pula tersambar petir. Semuanya berlangsung dengan 'bisa saja'. Manusia itu mahluk yang kecil dan lemah! Jika Tuhan berkehendak, bisa saja ia celaka. _Qun Faayakuun…_ maka binasalah ia.

Oke, sekarang kembali ke keadaanku; dibangkitkan kembali di suatu padang yang teramat lapang dan luas, berwarna putih bersih, bersama para manusia-manusia yang lain. Padahal kami saling mengenal, namun setiap orang sudah sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri, sehingga tidak ada yang saling peduli, walaupun itu antara ibu dan anaknya sendiri.

Semua darah-darahku, tulang-tulangku, organ-organku, kulit, daging, dan rambutku … telah disatukan. Yang terakhir, ruh-ku. ZZAP! Aku mengerjap-ngerjap, lalu meraba tubuhku yang dulu. Ternyata aku dan para manusia lainnya telanjang bulat, namun tidak ada yang peduli; semuanya mengurus urusannya masing-masing.

Aku merasakan panas yang amat sangat panas. Aku terus menunduk ke bawah, tidak sanggup melihat sinar panas matahari yang hanya sejengkal dari kepalaku. Kemudian, aku kembali menghadap ke atas karena air keringatku mulai naik sampai setengah telingaku. Sungguh, panas sekali … rasanya seperti direbus di gunung krakatau. Bahkan, air keringat yang nyaris menenggelamkanku ini sampai mendidih. Sungguh, aku menyesal ….

Ini semua berkat Ryuk. Setan Gadungan itu! Dialah yang memperdayaku, yang memberikan buku kematian itu, dan mengajak pada kesesatan. Dia sebenarnya bukan Dewa Kematian, tapi sebenarnya dia itu iblis! Brengsek. Benar-benar brengsek. Pengemis apel brengsek!

Aku masih beruntung kalau seandainya omongan Ryuk benar: "Light, sebenarnya tidak ada yang namanya Surga atau Neraka. Yang dijumpai para makhluk jika mereka mati adalah MU, alias kehampaan (nothingness)."

Kehampaan. Lebih baik aku berada di MU kalau aku direbus seperti ini! Bayangkan, kehampaan, kau tidak akan merasa apa-apa. Namun di neraka? tidak ada kebahagiaan di sana. Sengsara terus, dan tidak pernah mati di dalamnya. Di sana, nanti aku akan kekal. TIDAK! Lebih baik aku mati daripada hidup di neraka. Perebusanku ini pun belum di neraka, masih di Padang Masyar.

Ternyata omongan Ryuk hanyalah tipu daya belaka. Dan aku terjerumus di dalamnya. Celakalah aku!

Di Padang putih ini, aku dapat melihat poin-poin amal buruk dan baikku. Ternyata, hasilnya poin burukku sangatlah tinggi, kemudian poin baikku nol. Aku kaget setengah mati. Kalau tidak ada poin baik, maka pasti aku kekal dalam neraka selama-lamanya, dan tidak akan pernah masuk surga. Aku juga melihat, ada Fir'aun yang bernasib sama denganku. Namun, perhitungan poin ini belum seluruhnya terhitung! Masih ada perhitungan qishash, yaitu pembalasan dari orang-orang yang pernah dilukai/dilecehkan terhadap seseorang yang melukai/melecehkannya. Celakalah aku! Sudah berapa orang yang telah kubunuh? Mereka akan membalas perbuatanku!

"_Yang merasa dirinya KIRA, silahkan berdiri di sini."_ kata sebuah suara. Aku pun digiring dengan kasar oleh malaikat yang menyeramkan di sebuah tempat, di mana semua orang bisa melihatku dengan jelas.

"_Yang merasa dilukai atau dibunuh oleh KIRA, silahkan maju!"_ kata suara itu lagi. Berduyun-duyun manusia berkumpul di tempat yang dimaksud. Aku kaget bukan main. Banyak sekali yang telah kubunuh!

"_Aku akan menjelaskan cara kerja hukum Qishash ini. Qishash adalah, dengan mengambil atau mengurangi poin kebaikan atau pahala pelaku, dan langsung diberikan kepada korban. Jadi, korban mendapat beberapa pahala milik pelaku sebagai pembayaran atas perbuatannya yang jahat. Kemudian, jika poin kebaikan pelaku sudah habis, maka pelaku harus menanggung poin-poin keburukan atau dosa-dosa sang korban sesuai tingkat kejahatannya! Begitu terus sampai semuanya lunas."_ jelas suara itu tegas. (A/N: HR. Muslim)

Aku hampir pingsan. Berarti … karena aku tak punya pahala … maka aku harus menanggung sebagian dosa-dosa mereka …? … ya ampun … tambah beratlah siksaku nanti.

Semua korban-korbanku senang bukan main. Tentu saja mereka senang! Aku harus menanggung sebagian dosa mereka. Itu semua karena ulahku yang membuang-buang waktu ketika di dunia. Menjengkelkan. Aku sungguh menyesal.

Sudah setengah hari aku berdiri di sini terebus air keringatku sendiri. Setengah hari yang kumaksud adalah setengah hari berdasarkan akhirat. Menurut perhitungan akhirat, SEHARI di sini sama dengan LIMA PULUH RIBU TAHUN di dunia. Bisa dibayangkan, kalau setengah hari di sini berarti sudah 25 000 tahun aku berdiri menurut waktu di dunia. Tentu saja sangat lama, apalagi aku dalam kondisi direbus. Setiap detiknya terasa sangat lama bagiku. Aku merasa tersiksa di sini; sambil menunggu yang lain mendapat perhitungan amal baik dan buruk. Ufh, lama sekali….

Tak lama kemudian, aku digiring oleh malaikat penjaga neraka. Lho … ada apa ini? Aku … akan dimasukkan neraka? Aku melihat ada banyak juga orang yang langsung dimasukkan neraka. Hampir semuanya, lah. Aku dan beberapa orang yang berdosa besar langsung dilempar ke neraka dengan bantingan yang dahsyat. Aku berteriak-teriak minta tolong, sementara tubuhku terjatuh di jurang yang gelap, besar, luas, dan … gejolak api yang menyala-nyala di dasarnya. Api neraka … mereka seakan-akan melambai-lambai menyambut para penghuninya dengan riang, tak sabar akan menyantap dan menghanguskan kami.

Aku terperangah, kaget, takut, pilu, menyesal, dan syok. Semuanya berbaur menjadi satu di hatiku. Tak terasa, aku sudah terjatuh di dasar neraka. Jilatan api memanggang tubuhku. Berkali-kali aku meminta ampun kepada Tuhan, namun apa dayaku? Malaikat penyiksa malah memberiku pakaian besi panas yang panasnya luar biasa dahsyat. Tentu saja sejuta-juta kali lipat lebih panas dibanding yang di Padang Mahsyar tadi. Astaga, apakah aku akan mengalami hal ini tiada henti …?

_Ya Hannan Ya Mannan…_

_Ya Robbana, Robbana, Robbana _

_Ya Tuhan __kami__ yang menguasai hati  
kami telah lupa senantiasa bersalah  
hanya padaMu hati ingin kembali  
kami telah sesat kami telah aniaya_

_jika tanpa ampunanMu  
jika tanpa Rahmat dan cintaMu  
sesungguhnya kami adalah orang merugi_

_Ya Robbana, Robbana, Robbana _

_Ya Tuhan kami yang Maha Mengampuni  
tiadalah tempat untuk kami kembali  
kami yg lemah tiada daya upaya  
hanya padaMu tidur ini berharap_

_Ya Robbana, Robbana, Robbana  
Ya Robbana Dholamna Anfussana  
wa illam taghfirlana  
wa tarhamna lanakunanna  
minal khusirin -Opick ft. Uje - Ya Robbana_

_Sungguh aku bertobat pada-Mu_

_Mengingat dosa-dosaku yang lalu_

_Andai saja waktu diputar kembali_

'_Kan ku taati perintahmu_

_Wahai Dzat yang Maha Pemurah_

_Lagi Maha Pemberi berkah_

_Bagi hamba-hamba-Nya yang Shaleh._

_Aku menyesal… sungguh, aku menyesal…_

_Terpanggang oleh perihnya panas api Jahannam yang dahsyat_

_Tak ada makanan di sini melainkan air yang sangat panas dan nanah yang menjijikkan_

_Inilah balasan kepada orang yang mendzalimi perintah Tuhannya,_

_Dan balasan para pengikut setan._

_Di sinilah aku, berada di dasar lembah kesengsaraan, menyaringkan suara pilu dengan para penghuni neraka yang lain. Kami kekal di dalamnya, tidak akan pernah mati dan selalu merasakan penderitaan yang abadi._

TAMAT

Nah. Akhirnya selesai juga! Gimana? Lebih suka ceritaku yang gaje atau yang ini? :P Aku nggak tau dari mana, tapi tiba-tiba muncul ide bikin cerita gini. Tentang Light nyesel di akhirat.

O, ya. Sebenarnya perjalanan di akhirat itu lebih panjang, seperti melewati jembatan, hisab, de-el-el. Tapi karena capek ngetik jadi aku pendekin. Hehehe … semoga orang yang males sholat setelah mbaca fanfic ini jadi rajin shalat, yah! And hepi puasa juga~ Smoga amal ibadah kita diterima. Aminnn! :D

Review, yah!~


End file.
